


Passer à autre chose

by ManaMaVhenan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela fait quelques années que Kallan Mahariel a été désignée Commandeur-Garde de Ferelden. Elle n'a pas lésiné sur les efforts afin de rétablir l'Ordre mais surtout pour occuper son esprit tourmenté par la séparation avec Alistair qui règne désormais avec Anora sur la royaume. Mais aujourd'hui Nathaniel revient à la maison, l'occasion de passer à autre chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passer à autre chose

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire à situer dans les 4 à 5 ans après la défait de l'Archidémon à Dénérim, soit vers l'Acte 3 de DA2. Ma dalatienne, Kallan a eu une relation avec Alistair et n'a pas fait en sorte de rester sa maîtresse après l'avoir fait couronner et marier à Anora.

Kallan Mahariel était confortablement assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son bureau à observer ses dernières recrues s'entraîner auprès des gardes du fort. Elle faisait une pause dans sa paperasse et appréciait la brise tiède qui soufflait alors que cette journée d'été s'annonçait étouffante. Elle n'avait pas chômé pendant ces quatre dernières années pour garnir les rangs de l'Ordre. De deux Gardes des ombres à la mort de l'Archidémon Urthémiel, ils étaient maintenant une trentaine, mages, roublards ou guerriers à porter les couleurs des Gardes en Férelden. Après leur victoire éclatante à Dénérim, les volontaires avaient été nombreux et elle avait même pu se permettre de faire la fine bouche en recherchant des individus assez talentueux pour qu'elle leur autorise de passer l'Union. Et là encore, l'Union prélevait souvent son dû en arrachant la vie des braves qui s'y soumettait.

 

Certains n'étaient guère de bons combattants mais avaient cependant d'autres qualités dont elle pensait qu'elles pourraient être tout de même être utiles à l'ordre, aussi les avaient-elles adressées au sénéchal Varel pour qu'il leur attribue des tâches adéquates. Fort Bastel fourmillait d'activité et la présence de la Garde en Férelden était pour l'instant assurée, ce qui lui permettait de lever pied sur le recrutement pour s'attarder sur les missions de terrains et les enquêtes. Elle n'avait pas choisi et formé des Gardes pour qu'ils restent à attendre un enclin qui ne viendrait peut-être pas avant des décennies voire des siècles, mais les engeances ne cessaient pas d'être un danger pour autant.

 

Elle même avait dû accumuler un nombre importants d'informations sur leur Ordre pendant ces années. Alistair et elle n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être mis au courant des petits secrets de leur aînés et un Commandeur-Garde avec un savoir se résumant uniquement à son expérience de terrain ne valait guère mieux qu'une recrue. Elle avait pu tirer un savoir ancien et varié des archives de Weisshaupt mais elle soupçonnait fortement qu'on lui dissimulait autant qu'on en lui dévoilait, pour la simple et bonne raison que les Gardes des Ombres étaient un ordre assez secret même entre ses propres membres et que la manipulation n'était pas étrangère aux ses mœurs. Sans compter les rumeurs sur les intrigues des Gardes de la forteresse, imbus de pouvoirs.

 

Et elle, en sa qualité de plus jeune Commandeur-Garde de Thédas, pourvue d'un titre de noblesse et des terres assorties était l'objet de beaucoup d'attention de la part du Haut-Commandeur et les siens. Le fait qu'elle soit d'origine dalatienne devait jouer en sa défaveur dans la mesure où elle n'avait jamais été familière des affaires politiques au centre desquelles elle se retrouvait malgré elle et il était sûr que ce détail n'avait sûrement pas été ignoré par le commandement à Weisshaupt qui devait pensé pouvoir la manipuler si besoin était. Ils ne cachaient guère l'intérêt qu'ils portaient au fait que Férelden ait à ce point honoré son nouveau Commandeur-garde et à l'utilité que cela pourrait avoir à long terme pour l'Ordre. Elle n'était pas sûr d'aimer être un jouet politique entre les mains d'un supérieur qu'elle ne verrait sans doute jamais, vu qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais les Anderfels.

 

Dans son clan, comme dans tous les clans dalatiens, chacun était élevé, formé pour un travail précis qui correspondait à ses capacités. Elle avait montré dès le plus jeune âge une prédisposition pour le combat et se débrouillait en pistage pour la chasse. Elle avait œuvré efficacement à la protection du clan et ce n'était qu'en devenant le fer de lance du combat contre l'enclin qu'elle avait découvert à quelle point elle pouvait être une bonne meneuse. Mais la politique... elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Les Faiseurs avaient au moins permis qu'elle soit entourée de gens compétent et fiables à qui elle pouvait s'en remettre en cas de besoin. Tout ne pouvait pas se régler par un mot d'excuse ou une flèche entre les deux yeux, à son grand dépit.

 

Ses pensées s'envolèrent à son insu vers Alistair qui demeurait à Dénérim. Cela devait faire près d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, depuis le banquet pour fêter l'anniversaire de la fin du cinquième enclin donné au palais royal. Comme chaque année, elle avait été évidemment l'invitée d'honneur mais elle avait dû, comme à chaque fois, compter avec les nobles. Les aristocrates féreldiens étaient certes moins vains et condescendants que leurs voisin orlésiens, mais ils gardaient cependant nombre de défauts fréquents chez ceux de haute naissance. C'est elle qui avait choisi cette vie pour Alitair et qui avait arranger son mariage avec Anora alors même qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec lui. Elle comprenait juste assez la politique pour savoir que ce mariage était le meilleur choix pour unir le royaume face à l'enclin ou n'importe quel autre ennemi d'ailleurs.

 

Alistair avait aussi peu de foi en la politique qu'elle, mais elle avait su au fond d'elle qu'il avait les qualités nécessaires pour faire un bon roi, et Anora avait été une reine exemplaire quand elle régnait auprès de Cailan. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que ce soit la bonne décision, ils étaient tout deux gardes des ombres, ils savaient ce qu'étaient le sacrifice de soi. Pourtant le goût plus qu'amer de ce sacrifice-là avait eu du mal à passer. Alistair était un homme de principes et il ne s'autorisait pas le droit d'avoir une maîtresse alors qu'il s'était engagé devant son dieu à honorer sa femme. Il se devait d'être un roi fidèle autant à son épouse qu'à son peuple, un roi qui fait passer son devoir avant ses désirs personnels. Et ainsi avait péri leur relation sur le bûcher du sacrifice.

 

Elle avait choisi cette vie pour Alistair et si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui c'était pour sa droiture, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cette décision. On avait fait d'elle une faiseuse de roi et elle savait ce que ses décisions impliquaient, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire taire son amour pour lui et ne le voyait plus qu'en de très rares occasions. Au début, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, Alistair ne parvenait pas à cacher l'amour et la peine dans son regard et il aurait fallait bien peu pour que ce qu'ils avaient vécu s'ébruite. Et la rumeur d'une histoire d'amour avec une elfe dalatienne, fut-elle l'Héroïne de Férelden, ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon pour son règne.

 

Par conséquent, bien qu'il demandât fréquemment à la voir, elle ne se rendait au palais royal que lors du banquet commémoratif ou lors de tables rondes sur des détails concernant l'engeance et la Garde des Ombres, mais ces dernières réunions étaient de moins en moins nécessaires donc, plus rares. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle se contentait de lettres laconiques et impersonnelles, elles-mêmes plutôt rares.

 

Quatre ans. Cela faisait tout de même quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus serré dans ses bras ou embrassé. Quatre ans qu'il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre par ailleurs. Elle avait souhaité se plonger dans le travail pour l'oublier. A l'époque, elle n'aurait pas pu se jeter dans les bras d'un autre pour l'oublier. Elle avait bien pensé distraitement à recontacter Zevran, mais l'idée était morte aussi vite qu'elle était née. Jouer sur l'attirance qu'elle suscitait chez l'elfe antivan juste pour noyer son chagrin en prenant le risque de le mettre à découvert alors qu'ils fuyaient ses anciens camarades était loin d'être une idée lumineuse. Et de toute les façons, elle ne savait pas comment ni où le contacter puisqu'il était en fuite. Au final, après quatre ans, même si ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas totalement évanouis – ils ne disparaîtraient jamais vraiment, elle le savait – elle avait réussi à tourner la page.

 

Son seul réconfort avait été les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était fait en arrivant dans le comté d'Amarantine bien que le départ d'Anders l'ait affectée. Elle s'était attachée au mage qui lui rappelait Alistair par ses espiègleries, mais le goût de la liberté avait été trop fort. Et son idée d'abriter Justice... Vélanna et elle avait vigoureusement contesté l'idée mais ce mage écoutait aussi peu qu'un mur de briques. Elle espérait juste qu'il soit en sécurité et que les templiers ne lui aient pas mis la main dessus. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était à Kirkwall et s'était acoquiné avec le frère d'une des gardes, Bethany Hawke. Au moins était-il avec d'autre féreldiens. Quand Bethany et Nathaniel rentreraient de la mission qu'elle leur avait attribué, elle leur demanderait s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'Anders.

 

Elle en était là dans le fil de ses pensées, quand on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, il était plutôt rare qu'on la dérange quand elle se retranchait dans son bureau s'occuper de la maudite paperasse. Tout le monde savait à quel point cela la mettait sur les nerfs.

\- Entrez, dit-elle sèchement après s'être levé du bord de la fenêtre et s'être approchée de son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Nathaniel passa la porte par l’entrebâillement, le regard scrutateur, se demandant sûrement s'il allait devoir essuyer la mauvaise humeur du Commandeur-Garde.

\- Nate? Depuis quand êtes-vous revenus? Je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs jours. Pourquoi n'avoir pas envoyé de messages pour prévenir de votre retour?

Kallan contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher pendant que Nathaniel refermait la porte du bureau derrière lui. Son visage n'affichant plus que surprise et soulagement.

\- Commandeur. Je viens tout juste de rentrer avec Bethany et les autres. Les autres reprennent leur quartiers et moi, je viens faire mon rapport. Nous avons accompli la mission que vous nous aviez confié, même si on a passé de sales quarts d'heure là-dedans.

\- Je vois que vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis. Pas de pertes à déplorer? dit-elle un sourcil levé.

\- Aucune, soyez sans crainte, Commandeur.

\- Et par les Faiseurs, par quel miracle avez-vous fini cette mission avec une dizaine de jours d'avance alors qu'on s'attendrait plutôt à la voir allonger d'une dizaine de jours?

 

Il la savait incroyablement soulagée que tous soient revenus saufs de leur mission même si elle limitait les démonstrations émotionnelles, comme à son habitude. Sa chef était toujours pétrie d'inquiétudes parce qu'elle était celle qui avait envoyé ses troupes en territoire ennemi en sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils n'en reviennent pas. Toutefois Nathaniel savait qu'elle prenait toujours les décisions qui s'imposaient et assumait tous ces choix qu'ils soient appréciés ou fassent grincer des dents mêmes les siennes. Elle appuya les fesses sur le bureau et croisa les bras en penchant légèrement la tête en fixant silencieusement Nathaniel. Celui-ci comprenait qu'elle attendait des explications. Il respira un grand coup et se lança:

\- Autant que je fasse mon rapport. Nous avons exploré la partie des Tréfonds qu'avait découverte l'expédition du Héraut il y a quelques années, elle était peuplée d'engeances, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Nous avons été séparés les uns des autres, mais par le grâce d'Andrasté le Héraut était descendu dans les Tréfonds à ma recherche et nous a filé un sérieux coup de main pour venir à bout des vagues d'engeances qui nous assaillaient. C'est grâce à lui et ses compagnons que nou sommes tous revenus en un seul morceau.

\- Le Héraut? Descendu dans les Tréfonds exprès pour toi, Nate? Demanda le Commandeur avec un brin de suspicion dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, oui, Commandeur. Oh, je vous rassure, lui et moi, ne nous connaissions pas avant cela. C'est ma sœur Delilah, qui demeure désormais à Kirkwall avec son époux qui lui a demandé de me retrouver parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de mon silence.

\- Ah bon? En quoi l'absence de nouvelles de son frère Garde des Ombres aurait-elle bien pu l'inquiéter, hein? Dit Kallan avec sarcasme.

Nathaniel décida d'ignorer la remarque avant de poursuivre.

\- Ainsi, le Héraut, dans sa bonté est venu jusque dans les Tréfonds pour le compte de ma sœur afin de découvrir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Après l'avoir rencontré, il est reparti après avoir salué sa sœur et nous avons fini notre mission de reconnaissance. Toutefois nous n'avons pas suivi le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Nous avons dévié de notre voie quand nous nous sommes retrouvé devant un éboulement et par chance au lieu de mourir en errant une centaine de mètres sous la surface nous avons trouvé une issue qui n'apparaissait sur aucune de nos cartes. Nous sommes ressortis des Tréfonds par les Marches Libres et nous avons terminé le trajet en bateau jusqu'au port d'Amarantine. Nous avons mis au jour un accès au Tréfonds que nous ne connaissions pas, je l'ai signalé sur la carte et nous pourrons en faire part à Weisshaupt.

\- Bien. C'est du très bon travail, je suis fière de vous. Mais...

\- Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit pourquoi je n'avais pas transmis de messages pour avertir de notre retour précoce alors que nous étions dans les Marches. C'est... parce que je suis allé à la rencontre de Delilah avant que nous ne prenions le bateau à Kirkwall, pour lui confirmer ce que le Héraut lui avait déjà transmis, que j'étais en vie. Elle m'a passé un savon. J'étais préoccupé par le fait de revoir ma sœur et je n'ai plus pensé à envoyer un oiseau messager avant d'être embarqué sur le navire qui nous ramenait en Férelden.

\- Tiens donc. La prochaine fois j'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de me contacter pour me faire savoir que vous êtes en vie. Il est assez éprouvant d'envoyer des hommes et des femmes vers une possible mort, alors il serait plaisant de me rassurer quand vous en avez fini de votre mission.

Elle avait dit cela plutôt sèchement et Nathaniel grimaça intérieurement, bien conscient de l'avoir froissée avec son manque d'attention.

\- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Commandeur-Garde, dit-il en courbant brièvement la tête. 

Kallan inspira longuement puis décroisa les bras, chassant la colère de ses traits.

\- Bah, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez tous rentrés sains et saufs. Je n'en espérais pas tant et c'est un plaisir de vous savoir tous de retour à la maison. Votre sœur Delilah se porte-t-elle bien? 

Nathaniel parut soulagé alors qu'elle tapotait le coin du bureau à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour parler amicalement. Kallan prenait très à cœur le bien-être de ses troupes et se faisait parfois beaucoup trop de soucis pour eux. Il en était venu à penser que les Gardes des Ombres s'étaient substitués aux membres de son clan qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait elle-même rejoint l'Ordre et à ses amis qui l'avaient accompagnée pendant l'enclin et qui étaient désormais aux quatre coins de Thedas. Il appréciait de penser qu'il faisait partie de cette nouvelle famille qui était la sienne maintenant qu'il ne lui restait que Delilah de sa vraie famille.

 

Elle avait la responsabilité d'hommes et femmes qui sacrifiaient leur vie pour les autres et il lui manquait parfois un peu de distance avec ceux qu'elles dirigeaient, mais c'était sa compassion qui faisait qu'elle était aimée de tous en dépit des préjugés que son appartenance aux Dalatiens pouvait susciter. Il lui parla de sa sœur et ils conversèrent longuement, comme deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Il aborda aussi le sujet d'Anders lui assurant qu'il allait bien même s'il avait nettement perçu un changement de sa personnalité mais il préféra ne pas alarmer Kallan avec ses supoositions.

\- Je suis soulagée que vous soyez de retour.

\- Vous m'avez confié une mission et je vous ai ramené tout le monde, comme il se devait, Commandeur.

\- Je parlais surtout de vous, Nate. Je suis contente que vous soyez là. À qui d'autre pourrai-je me confier? 

Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement quand elle dit cela. Il lui arrivait parfois de lui dire des choses intimes qui le mettaient mal à l'aise à cause des idées qui germaient dans son esprit quand la proximité entre eux s'accentuait. Ces idées impliquaient fréquemment qu'il étreigne son corps svelte d'elfe contre le sien alors qu'il humait le creux de son cou alors qu'elle lui caressait lentement le dos et... Non, il ne devait pas y penser maintenant.

\- Vous... Vous pourriez parler à Velanna. Il y a peut-être des choses des choses que seule une autre dalatienne pourrait partager pleinement avec vous. 

Elle renifla avec dérision.

\- Peut-être. Il est agréable de parler de nos coutumes et de nos histoires, mais... Velanna n'est pas vraiment la meilleure personne vers qui me tourner quand je veux parler à cœur ouvert. Je me dit parfois qu'elle a passé trop de temps seule. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un vieil ermite quand je lui parle. Sage mais peu versée dans les relations humaines. 

Il rigola doucement de la comparaison.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. 

Il soupira doucement. Être son confident privilégié ne risquerait pas de l'aider à tenir ses pensées sensuelles à distance.

\- Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'y a personne de plus... de mieux que moi pour ce genre de choses? J'ai peur de ne pas être le confident qu'il vous faudrait. 

Elle le regarda de ses prunelles mordorées avec un air incertain. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire d'une petite voix.

\- Oh. Je... Je n'avais pas pensé que ça puisse vous être dérangeant. Si ça vous gêne, je... j'arrêterai de vous parler de choses privées. Je ne voulais pas... 

La voyant subitement déconcertée et gênée, Nathaniel se sentit tout de suite mal de lui avoir le lui avoir dit. Il n'avait pas souhaité la mettre mal à l'aise et visiblement il avait en plus réussi à lui faire de la peine. Elle savait cacher habilement quand quelque chose la chagrinait mais l'air peiné qui s'était peint quelques instants sur son visage ne lui avait pas échappé même si elle l'avait chassé rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait suggérer de changer de confident? Il n'avait même pas envie qu'elle arrête de lui parler! Il adorait ça, en fait.

\- Non. Non, je vous en prie. Je-je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça. Ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je ne veux pas forcer à faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Vous ne me forcez à rien.

\- Mais, Nathaniel, si vous n'en avez pas envie...

\- J'en ai envie! Assura-t-il avec force en saisissant son poignet. 

Oh oui, il avait avait envie de l'entendre lui dire des choses. Mais il ne voulait certainement pas l'entendre l'appeler Nathaniel de façon si formelle alors qu'il adorait qu'elle l'appelle Nate. Il la regardait, le souffle court. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était relevé et lui faisait face. Elle le regardait avec un air toujours incertain ne sachant que répondre. La main de Nathaniel descendit jusqu'à la main de Kallan qu'il saisit doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous cessiez de me parler. Je... C'est juste que... N'arrêter pas. 

Kallan se releva doucement du bureau et leva un main qu'elle posa jusqu'à la jour de Nathaniel et le fixa comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Nate? 

Lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler à nouveau par son diminutif il laissa échapper un sourire soulagé et avant que son cerveau ne puisse lui intimer un ordre contraire il avait collé ses lèvres à celles de Kallan. Celle-ci émit un léger cri de surprise étouffé par le baiser de Nathaniel et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'apprêtait à se reculer précipitamment quand il sentit la langue de Kallan rejoindre la sienne dans une lutte suave. Elle émit un petit gémissement qu'il trouva ravissant et se pencha un peu plus sur elle en passant un main autour de sa taille fine.

 

Il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de son cou et son bassin onduler tendancieusement contre le sien. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris et éloigna un peu son visage de celui du Commandeur pour voir qu'elle avait les pupilles élargies et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre sous le coup de l'excitation. Il n'avait jamais prémédité de l'embrasser pas plus qu'il ne s'était attendu à la voir réceptive et... demandante.

\- Commandeur...

\- Si vous ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, je vous fait passer par la fenêtre, Nate.

\- K-Kallan.

 

Il étouffa son rire avec un nouveau baiser et celle-ci se pencha en arrière pour chasser les papiers de son bureau lui faisant comprendre précisément où elle voulait qu'il la prenne. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, mais la sensation d'être à l'étroit dans ses braies au niveau de l'entrejambe ne trompait pas. Il la saisit dans ses bras et remarqua qu'elle était aussi légère qu'il l'avait imaginée. Il l'allongea sur son bureau et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et l'entendit soupirer avec contentement alors qu'il remontait doucement vers le centre brûlant de son désir.

 

Elle se redressa et délaça lascivement sa chemise mais Nathaniel n'attendit pas qu'elle l'eut retirée et dès que le vêtement fut assez ouvert pour révéler un sein menu et ferme, il repoussa le tissu et se baissa pour saisir la pointe tendue de son sein dans sa bouche alors qu'il flattait l'autre sein de sa main. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant alors qu'elle pressait sa main autour de la nuque du féreldien. Elle sentait son intimité mouiller sous le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir et voulut avoir sa part d'amusement. Elle le repoussa doucement.

\- Retirez-moi votre armure et tous ces vêtements, Nate. Tout de suite. 

Sa voix était rauque d'excitation et Nathaniel sentit son désir monter rapidement. Son ordre était judicieux. Pendant qu'il défaisait les attaches de son armure de cuir avec des doigts fiévreux, elle avait ôté sa chemise découvrant son buste fin comme une liane. La bouche de Nathaniel s'était asséchée et il avait plus de mal à se concentrer sur ces propres habits. Elle continua à jouer avec lui en faisant glisser lentement ses mains vers les lacets de ses braies, les dénouant d'un mouvement d'une lenteur tentatrice. Elle fit descendre le tissus le long de ses cuisses longilignes avant de jeter le vêtement au loin en même temps que ses bottes ne conservant plus qu'un sous-vêtement, dernier obstacle avant sa complète nudité.

 

Elle croisa les jambes et fit la moue en le regardant et il s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé toute activité pour la regarder se dévêtir. Il déglutit difficilement et ne revint vers elle que lorsqu'il eut tout ôter à part ses braies. Elle lui tendait des bras accueillant et il se pencha par couvrir de baiser brûlants toute partie exposée de son buste. Elle l'attira sur le bureau au dessus d'elle et tandis qu'elle écartait les jambes il se mit à caresser sa féminité au travers du fin tissu de son sous-vêtement mouillé par ses sucs lui indiquant à quel point elle était excitée. Elle se mit à gémir sous sa main alors qu'elle l'approchait pour étouffer ses cris sous des baisers. Il écarta un peu le tissu et inséra un doigt en elle et elle se cambra délicieusement pour l'accueillir. Quand il inséra un second doigts un petit cri de plaisir lui échappa et elle commença à onduler du bassin avec excitation.

 

Après plusieurs instants à la caresser de l'intérieur la conduisant à se mordre les doigts pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort il parvint à lui procurer un premier orgasme qui la fait tressauter de façon erratique. Il retira ses doigts de son intimité chaude et les porta à sa bouche où il goûta avec délectation à sa saveur avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Il suréleva légèrement son bassin et s'installa confortablement sous elle.

\- Nate... l'appela-t-elle de sa voix rauque et suppliante.

\- Tout de suite, Kallan. 

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer son nom qu'il la pénétra doucement mais d'un mouvement de hanche, elle vint finir de s'empaler sur sa virilité, les faisant tout deux grogner délicieusement. Nathaniel était ravi de la sensation de ses murs chauds autour de son membre et commença à imprimer un rythme lent alors qu'il la pénétrait au plus profond qu'il puisse atteindre. À chacune de ses poussées, elle gémissait et criait l'amenant un peu plus au bord de l'extase. Il adorait voir ses seins balancer à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait mais il se rendit compte qu'il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

 

Il passa une main sous son dos et la redressa vers lui et l'assit contre lui. Elle l'enlaça tout de suite et bougea les hanches pour donner un nouveau rythme plus rapide alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Tous deux approchaient de l'orgasme et il accéléra encore la faisant gémir follement. Quand il sentit qu'elle était enfin en train de céder sous les vagues de plaisir il étouffa ses cris sous un long baiser en continuant à la culbuter alors que les muscles de son vagin se resserraient délicieusement autour de lui. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre et gronda contre elle alors qu'il se rependait en elle.

 

Ils s'affalèrent sur le bureau, pantelant et couverts de sueurs. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait l'amour à cette femme. Il en avait plusieurs fois fantasmé mais pas une seule fois avait-il imaginé que cela puisse réellement se produire. Il la regarda sérieusemsent.

\- Je ne vais pas nier avoir désirer cela ardemment. Mais où cela nous mène-t-il, Comm- Kallan.

\- Je ne sais pas, Nate. Jusqu'à ce que je vous ai face à moi tout à l'heure, j'ignorais que je puisse désirer un autre homme après Alistair. Je ne peux vous promettre l'amour, on ne commande pas ce genre de sentiment mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre...j'aimerai pouvoir vous sentir à nouveau contre moi... En moi. 

Nathaniel eut un petit rire et l'embrassa brièvement.

\- Ça me va, Kallan. Je n'en espérais pas tant. Voyons juste où cela nous mène, je ne vous demanderai rien de plus. 

Kallan ne savait pas si elle pourrait oublier définitivement Alistair, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec Nathaniel. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir passer à autre chose. Avec Nate.

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel fantasme joyeusement sur le Commandeur-Garde mais reste toujours un gentleman =)


End file.
